


To Love a Human

by heeroluva



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexuality, Bittersweet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In the end, he was just a mad man in a box, and a most selfish one at that. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Human

Time Lords didn’t have sex, not the way humans did, and definitely not as often. They just weren’t wired that way. Maybe one day they had been, before they had looms to reproduce with, but that time was long forgotten even to the Time Lords. Compared to the vastness and beauty of the universe, of all and space and time at the tip of their very finger tips, swirling before their eyes, the mere physical was found lacking. 

To love a human was the very worst because their lives were over barely after they took their first breath, and they spent their entire lives rushing through it trying to live as best they could. But if the Doctor was ever so inclined, he could never give in. As Donna proved, the human brain couldn’t handle the stress of a Time Lord’s, and at his peak when all his barriers were lowered, he’d burn them up. And despite it all the Doctor found himself drawn back again and again because it was also the very best, since when they loved, they did so completely. In the end, he was just a mad man in a box, and a most selfish one at that.


End file.
